


Valentine

by 30Kerotica



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First time as girlfriends, Fluff and Smut, My Slashy Valentine, My Slashy Valentine 2018, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30Kerotica/pseuds/30Kerotica
Summary: Ely is not happy. Valentine's Day and her maybe-girlfriend, Hannah, didn't even call her. Guess she's her not-girlfriend now. Unless...###Unabated fluff, unabashed smut. My gift for Valentine's Day.





	Valentine

 

_30Kerotica presents  
_

 

**Valentine**

 

 

 

Ely was coming back home after a dreary day, and no idea about what would happen. She carried her gym bag on a slouchy shoulder, part because her training had been somewhat hard today, and part because she still had to hear from her girlfriend. How long did she have to wait? Ely had spent the last six months together with Hannah, and while things were proceeding good, she wasn’t sure how to think about her: were they truly together? Or not? The though graved upon her soul, keeping her awake at night, but always too scared to ask her girlfriend (was she her girlfriend?) about it. 

Ely sighed as she came back home. It was good to see them, even for the few short days she took off from college. It would be good to see Hannah too. And it was Valentine’s Day! It would be the day their relationship would be made or broken, she felt it in her heart.

“Hi,” Ely welcomed her parents, passing by without another word. She walked upstairs. If she stopped to look at them, she might have seen the odd expression on their faces, but Ely was too caught up in her thoughts to care. She entered her room, closed the door behind herself - an action that would soon be important - threw the gym bag on the floor, and her body on the bed, making it squeal with her weight.

She checked her phone to see if there was any news from Hannah. Nothing. Zilch. Nothing on social media, nothing on her mail, nothing, uh, did anybody still use SMS? Not Hannah, that was sure. Ely’s finger hovered over Hannah’s number. She ought to call her. Ask her the question she did not want to ask.

Instead, Ely’s cellphone slipped away from her numb fingers and she found herself alone, in her room, on the last lights of Valentine’s Day. No trace of her girlfriend, which by then it was sure, she could not call a girlfriend at all.

So it ended. Ely, alone in her room, with the only company of a pillow, her stuffed animals, and a rustling sound.

 _Wait_.

Rustling sound?

That came from behind her. Ely sat up on the bed, scanning the room. 

Nothing was out of place. Her computer, her desk, her wardrobe, the large box she used to store her clothes…

Rustling sound repeated itself.

Was it an animal? She had left the window open. Maybe it was a raccoon or something. Holding up her baseball bat, Ely tip-toed towards the box.

The rustling sound repeated once again, stronger this time. Yes, probably a dumb raccoon. There. Elyfs fingers moved towards the box. Lingered near to it-

“Surprise!” A red-and-white demon jumped out of the box, scattering confetti and chocolates all around the room.

“Aaah!” Ely took two startled steps back. Luckily she stopped right before trying to hit the box with her bat. “Fuck. Who... Hannah?”

And there she was. Hannah, with her short red hair, died grey at the edges. Hannah with her pixie smile and her tight clothes that highlighted her firm thighs, long legs and perky breasts, in a way Ely still had to see them after all these months. Hannah grinned and put her hands on her hips, leaning forward. “Surprise,” she repeated. “And a happy Valentine to you too.”

The world had gone mad. The only sound that reached Ely’s ears for a couple seconds was the dull thud of her baseball bat hitting the floor, and maybe also her jaw. “What- why?”

“My fault,” Hannah said, pointing a finger to herself. “Your parents are A-okay with it.” The grin grew wider. “I bought them with one of my papa’s special bottles.”

“But... how... I...”

“Yeah, I‘m sorry if I didn’t tell you any sooner. It was supposed to be a surprise. Thank you for not hitting me with the bat at any rate.”

“Do you think I would?” Ely blushed. “I would hit my... I would hit you with a bat?”

“Thankfully I don’t, or I wouldn’t have thought this up. A little hand, please?”

Ely helped Hannah get out of the box. She had spent who knows how much time covered in confetti and chocolates.

“You took your sweet time,” Hannah commented, holding a couple half-melted chocolates in her hand. She put one of them in her mouth. “Still good, though.”

“But you… I thought...”

“If I believed this would have shocked you that much I’d have given you a different surprise. How do I look anyway?” In her tight, white and red costume, Hannah looked... fabulous. Maybe it was because she was still a bit worked up from her training, or maybe it was the sight of Hannah right there, like that, but Ely felt warmth coming to her cheeks, and then tripping slowly and deliberately down, into her chest, into her stomach and downward... collecting between her thighs like morning dew.

“You look… fabulous.”

“Thank you!” Hannah jumped and hugged her. “Happy Valentine,” she whispered to her ear. It had the effect of increasing the heat in Ely’s body. Her hands even moved up to hug Hannah’s back. Her back felt so smooth and warm. It was so good to hold her like this, body against body. She felt light-headed. The room seemed to swirl around her, and the only place she could hold onto was Hannah. Which wasn’t bad in itself. It was unexpected. And it filled Ely with all kind of new sensations she didn’t really feel ready to accept... or maybe she did?

Ely pushed Hannah slightly away. Her brown eyes were so clear, so bright.

She was going to ask her question. She was going to. And then she would...

Hannah was quicker.

She took a breath through her nose.

“Trained hard, didn’t you? You smell so nice.” Hannah came closer once again to take a whiff. Her nose tickled Ely’s neck, and all the thoughts Ely had tried to hold together fell like cards. Her breath tasted of chocolate.

“Hanna... I... didn’t get a shower.”

“I like it better this way. It’s more... you.”

Hannah’s fingers let go of Ely’s back and roamed forward, around her neck, towards her chest... brushed for too-short a moment on Ely’s breasts, and then came to rest around Hannah’s collar. By now, Ely’s mind was a roller-coaster of sensations and feelings. Arousal bubbled up inside her, and the fires of desire had been stoked from Hannah’s fingers, Hannah’s presence, Hannah’s surprise... 

“Do you want your real surprise?” Hannah asked, her grin, under heavy-lidded eyes, only a promise of pleasure. For a moment, Ely hold onto her doubts, once again. Then she pushed her lips forward and kissed Hannah, parting her lips with her tongue and pushing her tongue in, exploring her mouth with a fierceness she had never felt, and that it scared her a little. But it was just scaring enough to push her to be brave. Ely brought her hands closer and closer to Hannah’s chest, and brushed against her very hard nipples. Oh, so good. Ely breathed through her nose as arousal picked up pace inside her, just as her heart did. She felt the echoes of Hannah’s heart against her own, and it was the best sound in the world. They were together. Nothing else mattered. Ely’s hands began to go beneath Hannah’s collar, but Hannah held them up.

“No no no, this surprise is for you, not me.” Hannah pushed her against the bed, still holding her hands, and fell atop of her. It was a sweet weight, and well-received.

“You’re going to go back to college in a few days anyway. Let me treat you.”

Ely’s arms fell back, and Hannah put her own hands to good work. She lifted Ely’s shirt, and Ely helped her get it off.

“You’re sticky,” Hannah commented.

“Sorry.”

“It was a compliment. I like you sticky.” Hannah didn’t seem to believe much in preliminaries, and Ely’s own faith was shattered as her fingers dangled south and danced around Ely’s burning centre. Her clit seemed to shiver like a homing beacon, sending out a distress signal. Please stroke me. Please pinch me! 

“Hannah...” Ely asked. Maybe, begged. In the darkening room, now that the sun was going down, it wasn’t clear, and Hannah had ideas of her own. Her other hand went to trace lines around Ely’s neck. Her finger came to rest upon Ely’s lips. Ely sucked it in and began to lick. It was an automatic gesture, born out of need and fret more than planning, but Hannah seemed to accept it anyway. And appreciate it, if her grin was any indication. Ely was losing herself to the sensation. Pleasure, numbing and absolute washed around her body like a wave in a pond, not losing strength but instead picking up pace with every time Hannah came down to lick on Ely’s breasts, every time her right fingers pressed against her clit, round circles to coax it into higher and higher peaks of arousal, every time her lips came to kiss Ely, every time she chuckled at Ely’s needing yelps and breathless breaths.

And when Hannah cut to the chase and inserted her two fingers inside her, Ely just could writhe on the bed, trying to both get away from Hannah and at the same time sucking her in. It felt... so strange and so new to have Hannah’s fingers inside her, like to red-hot insertions whose only purpose was to bring her closer and closer, dancing around an edge that seemed the more compelling the more Ely’s fingers curled and the more she panted and yelped and shrieked on her bed.

Hannah grinned. The widest grin ever. Ely shivered a little, and not completely due to pleasure. She was a mess. A hot, sweaty mess, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her inside contracting against Hannah’s finger. Then Hannah’s head disappeared between her thighs. It took Ely a moment to understand what was happening, a moment too late to prepare to the supernova of heat and pleasure that exploded atop her clit the moment the swift, nimble licks of Hannah’s tongue assaulted her. Ely arched her back, but Hannah’s arms held her down. She felt so weak, so utterly helpless as Hannah licked and licked.

With the last of her strength, Ely cried out:

“Hannah... Hannah!”

“Hmhm,” Hannah answered, and she gave the smallest of bites against her clit. The hard surface of her teeth was all it needed to finally push her over the edge, and maybe a tad more. 

“Hannnaaah...!” Ely shrieked as the waves of pleasure inside her body rose to massage her feet, her stomach, to coil around her breasts and nipples and to caress her neck. For a couple of short, endless seconds, she was weightless and abandoned to a ship of pleasure and bliss. The wave that brought her up rose, crested with it tall foamy top, and then, little by little, gently, let her down. Ely relaxed her stomach. Hannah rose from between her thighs. For a few moments, all the silence in the room was Ely’s troubled breaths, as bit by bit she came back to reality.

“That...” she tried to say. Hannah’s face was like that of a particularly amused cat. Ely, still half-lost in the throes of pleasure, so her words were not that well-connected. “That...”

“Yes?”

“You are... you can surprise me anytime,” Ely decided to just say in the end. 

Hannah laughed, and came to rest next to her on the bed. Her scent mixed with Ely’s sweat and musky desire. It was an intoxicating mixture that almost pushed Ely to go back at it again, but now that her mid was being reeled in from the heights of climax, she felt the question again, the question that she wanted to ask... that she now needed to ask.

Nor or never.

Ely looked deep into Hannah’s eyes. Now or never.

“Hannah...”

“Yes?”

“Hannah... are we...” come on she could do this! “Hannah, are we... something? Are you my girlfriend?”

Hannah looked at her. A surprised looked dawn on her face.

She turned and laughed.

Ely’s heart dropped. What...

“Oh, you are so dense sometimes,” Hannah said, turning back and holding he closer. “Do you think I’d spend an hour inside a chocolate-filled box for anybody but my girlfriend?”

That was it. Relief as hot and as strong as her climax, but with a more uplifting nature... relief erupted inside Ely’s heart. She hugged Hannah tight. And tighter. Maybe a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She was not sure. She was not sure about anything.

“Uh... Ely? Still needs to breathe.”

Ely let her go, but only a little.

“So...”

“So... we are girlfriends! This is the best Valentine you could ever give me!”

Hannah lifted an eyebrow.

“What about all my hard work?”

“That too.”

“I’d say so.”

Ely laughed, and soon Hannah followed her. They rolled on the bed for a couple minutes, and kissed again, and all was good in the world.

“So, uhm... maybe it’s time we get a shower,” Hannah commented at last. “Your parents must be worrying.”

“They’re okay with this?”

“Yes but they only gave me one hour and it’s almost up.”

“Alright then.”

“But first...” Hannah jumped down the bed and gathered a handful of chocolates, “... we’re gonna eat a bunch of those.”

Ely eyed the box. It was filled to the brim.

“Uhm... how many of those did you buy”

“No idea.”

Ely took one into her mouth. They were indeed pretty sweet.

“No matter. It’s likely they’ll last us until next Valentine.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, it's the right moment to leave a kudo, or, even better, a comment! I always like to answer comments! Hope your day is going awesome, and if for some reason it isn't, enjoy some chocolate!  
> See you soon with more stories of fluff and smut. If you want to talk, send a message to 30kerotica@gmail.com!
> 
> Hugs!


End file.
